


Trova I'anima (Soul Finder.)

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, French Revolution, Gay Male Character, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Magic, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Occult, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Temporary Character Death, Top Richie Tozier, Wicca, Witches, Young Love, time jumps, wiccan Beverly marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Richie had thought that his imaginary friend would go away like all the ones his friends had.His friend Stan had told him he had made an imaginary friend, She had come out of a painting and just like that they had been thick as thieves. Sometimes Richie was jealous he couldn’t see the ‘friends’ that his pals had made.-And for a while he was one hundred percent sure that they were all fake! Thats what his parents said imaginary meant anyways. Except..Except- Richie had made one too, And he knew that his new friend wasn’t fake or imaginary.His friend knew things! He knew how to tie his shoes, He was actually the one to teach Richie how to do that..His parents were too busy to realise he hadn’t yet learned how. Richie learned pretty quickly that his new friend hadn’t been ‘normal’ or ‘real’.It went something like…
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Lunch boxes to smokes.

**Author's Note:**

> So ive been working on this since September, And I'm really excited to share this first chapter.

_**R**_ i _chie had thought that his imaginary friend would go away like all the ones his friends had._

__

_ His friend Stan had told him he had made an imaginary friend, She had come out of a painting and just like that they had been thick as thieves. Sometimes Richie was jealous he couldn’t see the ‘friends’ that his pals had made. _

_ -And for a while he was one hundred percent sure that they were all fake! Thats what his parents said imaginary meant anyways. Except..Except- Richie had made one too, And he knew that his new friend wasn’t fake or imaginary. _

_ His friend knew things! He knew how to tie his shoes, He was actually the one to teach Richie how to do that..His parents were too busy to realise he hadn’t yet learned how. Richie learned pretty quickly that his new friend hadn’t been ‘normal’ or ‘real’. _

_ It went something like… _

Although Richie wasn’t opposed to playing alone, it wasn’t his favorite thing in the world- And he supposes the only good thing to come out of not having many friends was that he got to practice his many, many, many voices without harsh judgement.

The sandbox might have been his favorite place to practice because not many mom’s let their kids in it. They’d show disgust over dogs and cats doing their business in the box and it never being cleaned up. Richie’s sure they’re probably right- But he couldn’t care less, He didn’t wanna be friends with snobs who cared way too much about being cleanly.

_ “Lily, I do believe someone is at the door.” _

He attempted his best Herman Munster impression, And scrunched his nose when his voice came out more of a British Prince than monster and Monarch.

The squishing of sand beside him made Richie turn his bug eyes up towards the disruption of his practice. He notes a boy no older than him, Sun kissed skin and freckles littered all about his body. The fanny pack is what really makes him laugh. ‘Didn’t only old people wear those?’

“Thats a dumb impression of Herman Munster.” The boy pauses, Looking Richie up and down before continuing, “Don’t ya know these things are full of germs?”

Richie gave the other an exaggerated shrug, Picking up a handful of sand and shoving it in his mouth, Only to spit it back up in disgust. 

“That is the worst thing I’ve ever seen! Gosh! You animal!”

The gross taste of sand was way worth it to see that kid’s eyes light up and his smile beam.

“Wha-” Richie spoke through grains of sand, “Tastes delicious!” 

The boy next to him offered him the biggest eye roll that looked as if it hurt him severely. His Mama told him that if you make silly faces your face will stay that way forever! 

“You’ll end up looking like Hermie if you keep making faces.” Richie quipped.

“Nah, Thats a myth.”

“You’re a Myth.” 

His only response from the other child was a tongue being stuck out and near his face.

“What’s your name anyways?” 

“Eddie.”

Richie mulled the name over in his head before speaking, “Eddie..Eds..I like that.”

“I’m Richie Tozier.”

“I know.”

  
  


When Richie’s mother had asked him if he was making up voices again, He had been utterly insulted that his mom would ignore his new friend. Eddie as it seems..Well he just wasn’t phased, And looking back on it, He may have even looked like he was expecting such a reaction from Maggie Tozier, Who looked simply unimpressed and immediately lectured Richie about lying to others.

He had walked home with his mother that day with the largest frown he could possibly make. Not only had his mom embarrassed him in front of his friend, But she had called him a Liar when Eddie was so obviously next to him..Maybe his mom was getting old and blind?

It had gotten to a point, About a year later, When Richie was starting to submit to the idea that he might have been the one seeing things. Richie had gone to the park every day that week, After he had met Eddie, Hoping to spot him again, But he never did.

When Richie Tozier entered the first grade he wasn’t so much terrified as he felt tired. His mom had bought him three outfits to pick from for the first day, One of the shirts was a button up with dinosaur print, Another A long sleeved shirt with a guitar on it, And a t-Shirt that said ‘Proud Mommy’s Boy’.

For the first time ever he was allowed to dress himself, And he was proud with what he had created. He had donned the guitar shirt, and wore the dinosaur print on top- Because if fancy old people can layer shirts, So can he!

Richie had almost fallen back to bed after getting dressed, Exhausted from the dreams that never seemed to leave his brain. He was getting all of these flashes, A familiar boy with chestnut eyes that seemed to shine in sunlight. He was familiar in a way that Richie just couldn’t seem to shake.

His mom had been enraged that he was even capable of missing a bus that honks twice for him. She had ended up driving him to the elementary school and further embarrassing him by kissing his cheeks and attempting to walk him into the main office.

Richie thanked god that his teacher was standing by the buses and she let him follow her and the other students to her room.

That day was full of exciting things, Who knew first grade would have games?

Of course it started out with Mrs. Whitney introducing herself and telling the class about who she was and what they would be learning for the first half of the year. To Richie it was just a bunch of blah blah blah, Because he couldn’t stop staring at these two kids across the room, They had chosen to sit on one big bean bag chair together instead of sitting criss cross applesauce like the rest of their class.

They didn’t seem odd or weird to be sitting alone, They seemed to have just chosen it. They also seemed to be at peace which was just begging and calling Richie to jump and disturb whatever type of calm they have going on.

...So that’s what he does.

His feet seem to have a mind of his own as he all but stomps on the hand of the girl beside him, Her name is Greta something, and Richie doesn’t like her all that much, He even made a mental note to put toothpaste in his backpack for tomorrow, That way he can.. Y’know, Put it in her long fuzzy yellow hair.

Once Richie’s able to get past the sea of other children, He immediately places himself on top of the two boys as he actively ignores the screams of “Richard!” and “Mr.Tozier!”

He’s pretty good at ignoring angry adults these days..He’s kinda proud.

“You smell like dirt.”

“W-w-why are you on t-top of us?”

The two voices underneath him did nothing to quiet his giggling- He knew he wasn’t hurting them, He was barely putting any weight on the boys.

“You guys looked bored.”

“We were calm!” 

‘Calm’, Richie tumbled the words around in his brain and all he could really equate the word to was ‘Boring.’

Who would want to do anything that was slow,That didn’t come with a rush of words and didn’t bring giggles bubbling up through you and out of your mouth.

It was only after he stopped wiggling around on top of the two boys did he finally introduce himself.

“ M’ Richie Tozier, Who are you guys?”

“Stan Uris.”

“B-Bill Denbrough” 

  
  
  


It seemed enough of a sign that they didn’t yell at him, So Richie had immediately decided that they would make fantastic friends- He also silently made a decision to stick by their side- Especially when that weird big kid at the other end of the room was looking at him in such a creepy way.

By the time the three were grabbing their lunch boxes from their cubbies, it was as if they had been friends since they were in diapers. Bill led their small group over to a wooden table that was normally used for the game “House” for their playtime.

Richie starred at the boxes in front of him, Both shiny and new just like his own, Bill has 

“Hong Kong Fooey” And Stanley just had a plain and simple blue one- Meanwhile Richie had the brand new Scooby-Doo Lunch box that he had been begging for all week.

As he got out his pb & J sandwich and readied to take a bite, A question popped out of his mouth before he could shove it back in.

“Do you guys have imaginary friends?”

Stanley was the first to look up at Richie and give an affirmative nod, “Yeah, I do- Theres this lady- She just likes to follow me around.”

Bill’s eyes darted around the room before giving a slow nod and leaning forward against the table towards Richie, “His name is Pennywise, He tells me that he can dance.”

Theres a pause, “Sometimes he scares me.”

Richie nodded- As if he understood, He didn’t- But maybe if he played pretend and showed sympathy, They might do the same for him.

“I think I have one...His name is Eddie.”

  
  
  
  


That night Richie in fact confirms that he does have an imaginary friend, Who seems to run his mouth more than a motor boat runs its fast paced engine.

“How was the first day?”

He had all but dropped his bags, Adjusting his glasses, he gave Eddie a small smile, “My Mama had said you weren’t real.”

Eddie scoffed at the other boy, Shrugging his shoulders and throwing himself onto Richie’s bed. 

“My Mama used to say a lot of things, Don’t make them true.”

Richie mulled over the words for a moment and gave Eddie an easy smile, “School was fine, I met other people who have friends like you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, His cheeks going red- Almost as if he’s frustrated- “There’s no one like me, Richie.”

The curly haired boy sighed, “Friends like you, Eddie- Y’know, Ones that others cant see.”

Richie made his way to the bed and plopped down next to the smaller boy, He looked at him- Really looked, He wore shoes that Richie had never seen before, There were no velcro or characters for Richie to admire. His pants looked so clean and pressed, Richie was sure he had never played a day in his life. 

“You don’t go outside much, Do ya?” Richie questioned with a head tilt to the side.

“Nope, I just sit here and watch you.”

“

“Why me?”

“Dunno.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After years of fighting with his peers over whether or not imaginary friends were real- After years of non-stop bickering and backhanded compliments between he and Eddie- He still never got any real answers from Eddie. 

Often times, Richie would go on bouts of questions, Why does Eddie look like he was pulled straight out of grease? Why does he only appear to Richie? Why won't he just go home to his family?

As he pulled the newest member of his so called ‘Losers Club’ up the stairs, He couldn’t help but think of all the times that he and Eddie had spent together- Richie had never once gotten a straight answer- And he's never once introduced Eddie to a friend.

Richie knows in reality his friend- Beverly- Won’t be able to see or hear Eddie, But this will be the first time Eddie will ever see one of his friends.

“Tozier, You’re so damn giddy to have me over you’d think you were gettin’ laid.” Bev’s voice echoed through the hall as they walked into his dim lit room. Richie saw Eddie, Sitting on his desk- Staring at them both incredulously. 

He knew that look, It was the same type of scrunched up face Richie received after eating sand the first time he met Eddie. It was the same look he got when he had told the smaller boy that Abigail Richman tried to kiss him in the sixth grade. 

In short, Eddie’s face could be described as, Disapproval, Disgust, Or Judgement.

Richie’s face turned cherry red, Cheeks bright even under his coke bottle lenses. He took a glance towards Eddie, Quickly moving back his attention towards Beverly with an embarrassed smile. 

“Nah, I don’t have people over much- Some like to say my house is fuckin’ haunted, Strange things go bump in the night.” He gave a laugh, Waggling his eyebrows.

“I’d barely say I’m a strange thing, Rich.” Eddie’s voice sounded like sweet honey to his ears, And it allowed his lips to quirk into a small smile- One barely noticeable to anyone other than the two boys. It was more than hilarious to Richie that Beverly couldn’t hear a damn thing Eddie could say.

Around the time Richie turned ten he had come to the conclusion, That imaginary friends weren’t real and Eddie definitely wasn’t one. So the next natural option was that Eddie was dead as a door nail.

He had confronted him, One random day- Having enough of Eddie not telling him anything about his ‘life before’. Richie knew better than to beat around the bush- He had spit it out as plain as day, Jumping onto his bed beside his friend.

“So you’re dead, Right?”

“You could say that.”

“Gonna tell me anything ‘bout it, Eds?”

“Not today.”

Eddie’s ‘Not Today’ had turned into weeks and following years, And even now- Sitting with Beverly in his room listening to the melody of nirvana, He was still plagued with questions.

“I doubt it, Ghosts don’t go bump in the night- And they don’t haunt anyone for no reason.” Bev responded flippantly.

“So, What do you know ‘bout it, Miss.Marsh?”

Her eyebrows raised, A mischievous smile playing upon her lips as she pulled a pack of camels from her overall pocket, Offering one to Richie as she pulled a lighter from the same space.

He hears Eddie scoff behind him, His back turned to his desk- Lifting the cigarette to his lips allowing his new friend to light it with her own. Richie watches as she exhales smoke before turning her head towards the very desk Eddie was sitting.

It was only a brief second, Her vibrant red locks moved to cover her face in her glance at the desk- Then she was facing him again, A glint in her eye he recognized as a shared look they had.

“Im not a witch or anything-But I visit this store...Some way outta town, Theres books from all over the world, Herbs and shit- Even some stuff to get you high.” Beverly paused to take a pull from her smoke.

“I’ve read a few things about Ghosts, Magic, Curses- Even reincarnation.”

Richie’s eyebrows furrowed quizzically, His curiosity being paused by the clash of pens falling to the ground, His walkman landing among them on the hardwood of his floor.

Beverly barely seemed startled- Richie took the opportunity to blame it on lingering mice from the spring season.

“Fuckin’ Mice, Man- They knock over everything.” All the while as he spoke he watched as Eddie paled, For a dead guy- It was a bit shocking to see, Interesting none the less.

“Eh, Get a cat, Rich- They’ll be gone soon enough.”

He nodded in agreement before taking a pull of his camel, “Anyway, You were sayin’ Bout’ that shop?”

Beverly gave a shrug, Reaching over Richie- Almost straddling him to put her cigarette out on his window sill beside his bed. The Taller boy only giving a small shift for room- Eddie’s cough of attention rang in his ears.

“Yeah well, Every book I’ve read- Spirits only stick around when they have a purpose to fulfill unfinished business and shit.”

His blue eyes glanced to Eddie behind his ugly frames, “Unfinished business, Huh?”

“That's what I read, I'm no expert, Richie.”

“Me either, But I might know one.” His response almost challenged as he locked eyes with Eddie’s Hazelnut Doe eyes. 

Richie could see Eddie’s face turn from discomfort to ferocity.

“No way Richie, It's not my place- And it's not time.”

Richie took a minute to contemplate Eddie’s words, And Beverly’s- His new friend spoke of spirits, Life, Magic. His old one refused to open his mouth about his own past, Or his reason for staying in Richie’s house for the majority of the living boy's memorable life.

-But Richie couldn’t help but feel they were all keeping something, The three of them full of secrets, Some worse than others. Words unsaid.


	2. Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Marie Metaphysical shoppe’
> 
> Thats the name Bev had written down on a purple sticky note right before she made her own way home- They had talked for hours, Richie attempting to contain his responses from Eddie’s continuous commentations and more often than not failing miserably.
> 
> God fucking dammit, Eddie was just too hilarious to stop himself from laughing- Richie had started feigning a cough, But hes pretty sure by the time Beverly left she thought he was coming down with the plague.
> 
> Eddie didn’t try to hide his distaste for Beverly, His comments ranged from hilariously rude, To just plain fucked up- And as Richie heard the front door close behind Bev, He raced back up the stairs and into his room- Although he fucking loved Eddie’s attitude he was being a dick, Even if Beverly couldn’t hear him.
> 
> “What-The-Flying-Fuck, Eds?”
> 
> Richie moved himself to plop onto the desk chair, Looking up at his closest friend- “Just cus’ she can’t hear you doesn’t mean you’re not being a dickwad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, I wont lie, I took most of French Revolutionary Richie's backstory From Fergus fraser on outlander, But I low key thought it would be perfect! I worked so hard on this chapter and I really hope you all like it!

_**‘M** arie Metaphysical shoppe’ _

Thats the name Bev had written down on a purple sticky note right before she made her own way home- They had talked for hours, Richie attempting to contain his responses from Eddie’s continuous commentations and more often than not failing miserably.

God fucking dammit, Eddie was just too hilarious to stop himself from laughing- Richie had started feigning a cough, But hes pretty sure by the time Beverly left she thought he was coming down with the plague.

Eddie didn’t try to hide his distaste for Beverly, His comments ranged from hilariously rude, To just plain fucked up- And as Richie heard the front door close behind Bev, He raced back up the stairs and into his room- Although he fucking loved Eddie’s attitude he was being a dick, Even if Beverly couldn’t hear him.

“What-The-Flying-Fuck, Eds?”

Richie moved himself to plop onto the desk chair, Looking up at his closest friend- “Just cus’ she can’t hear you doesn’t mean you’re not being a dickwad.”

Eddie gave an exaggerated eye roll, Running his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

“That bitch knows nothing about ghosts, She’s speaking idiocy Richie.”

Richie’s face fell- He could recognize the feelings behind Eddie’s anger, His eyes were sad. It was the most prevalent thing you can see when looking at him, No matter how much Eddie tried to put his anger out towards Beverly or the customs of the 1990s- He was just a sad kid.

He couldn’t say it wasn’t interesting to see Eddie age with him, His clothes changing every November 2nd since they had met. Clothes being changed from time- But never something Richie could truly place. Richie could never truly figure out what century Eddie was from, And for a while it was a joke, A guessing game between them- But Each time Eddie would say no, Sometimes with a twinkle in his eye and sometimes with a frown.

“I don’t think you can say someone’s a bitch if you haven’t met them, Eds.”

“I met her today, Idiot.”

“She thinks herself a witch expert, She knows nothing-Richie, Absolutely nothing.”

The taller boy’s eyebrow raises, “Oh yes, And you do, Eduardo?”

_“A thing or two.”_

  
  


**_Theres a rushing sound, Something he can’t place- Its ringing in his ears as if his head had been pushed under the water and he could hear the current rushing past him. Its a buzzing that made his focus almost unattainable. He knew he could see Eddie right in front of him and even as his vision blurred and Eddie looked more and more carefree- His room bleeding into something different._ **

**_-For a moment, There was black- And then there he was, But he wasn’t? Eddie was in front of him, But it wasn’t nearly close to the Eddie that had been sitting on his desk right before him only a few seconds ago._ **

**_Eddie Kaspbrak’s hair, A mess- Richie could see the last remains of gel lingering in some of the strayed strains. There's hay lingering on his clothes and in his locks- His eyes shining with a light, Something Richie had never truly seen before, Eddie’s joy looked almost uninhabited._ **

**_“You’re incredibly quiet Mon Cher.” Eddie Spoke softly, His hand coming up to rest against Richie’s cheek, He watched as Eddie noted his face scrunching up at him quizzically. Richie’s mouth is moving on its own, He has no control of his own words or actions As if he was just watching a dream._ **

**_“You sound odd using words from my tongue, Ma Mour.”_ **

**_Richie recognized his voice easily- There's a tilt to it, And if Richie hadn’t known himself- He’d suggest a French accent rising in his voice. He barely noticed the change in Edide’s tone as well, And If he hadn’t listened to the beatles so much he wouldn’t have recognized Eddie’s Accent as British._ **

**_“Ah yes, But that's what happens when you share a bed with a frenchman I suppose.”_ **

**_Eddie’s voice was tilted in amusement and Richie could feel his eyebrow raise, His Lover-_ **

**_Lover?_ **

**_No that made no sense, Eddie was just his best friend- But this wasn’t his Eddie was it?_ **

**_As his lover moved his hand from Richie’s cheek to his hip, Shuffling on his knees and up onto Richie’s lap. The smaller boy’s arms looping around his neck, Soft hands playing with the curls at the nape of his neck._ **

**_“Oui, Mon Cher- But oh how scandalous, The son of a redcoat rolling around in the hay with an orphaned french boy.”_ **

**_His own hands instinctively reached for Eddie’s hips, Pulling his weight down onto his larger body. He heard one of the most blissful and welcomed noises hes ever had the pleasure of hearing- A surprised and pleased gasp from Eddie’s lips and then a familiar giggle as he buried his face in the taller boys neck._ **

**_“Yes, Rich- However- You being an orphan only added to your..” There was a pause as Eddie added space between them and he glanced towards their laps, “Charms and talents.”_ **

**_Theres a hearty laugh that leaves Richies lips, His body shaking as he throws his head back in amusement, “Are you accusing me of learning from the whores whom housed me?”_ **

**_Eddie smirked, A playfulness that Richie himself had rarely had the pleasure of seeing._ **

**_“Oh good sir, I would never accuse you of knowing such indecent things- I wouldn’t think of it.”_ **

**_“Im sure, Even if I had you on your back moments ago? Sir Edward?” Richie teased._ **

**_The bubble that they had encased themselves in, The happiness, The love, The peace interrupted- A bubble popped so quickly that Richie hadn’t even had time to prepare himself for the yelling that past the stables._ **

**_The door swung open, Eddie being pushed and falling off Richie's lap unceremoniously._ **

**_Curls of blonde hair peeked in the door before rushing in and closing it again in a quick slam, “ Monsieur Bavarder, It's the Queen! Her head- Lost to the world as she is herself.”_ **

**_As the intruders voice Echoed in Richie’s ears, He could hear yelling and screaming as people ran past his property. His Blue eyes locked on Eddie’s beautiful golden ones, A thought hitting him in the heart like the sharpest of daggers- Ignoring his lifelong friend behind him as he guarded the door with a stoic Expression._ **

**_His rough hands darted to Eddie’s soft and small ones, “Run my love, Run and don’t look back- Not for me, Not for anyone.” His voice never wavered, He wouldn’t let it- If he showed Eddie that he wasn’t sure of this decision his lover would never leave._ **

**_“Are you mad? Richard! You’ll die out there, You’ve been just as part of the rebellion as anyone else out there screaming and yelling in that mob.”_ **

**_“Oui, But you haven’t Mon amour, You’re the son of a British soldier- If you stay you’ll be slaughtered- More violent and tortuous than me. You need to flee, Get on a ship and go.”_ **

**_Eddie shot up then, Standing- Looking down at him in rage, “Leave you to die? I love you! I can’t just go.”_ **

**_“You will, You have to- And now.”_ **

**_Richie stands up himself, Rushing up to the boy who may as well be his entire world- Placing his hands on the boys face, Walking him back against a beam, pressing a deep kiss to his lips- His forehead touching the others only when they couldn’t breathe, “Go.”_ **

**_“Never.” Eddie’s voice was the one that shook._ **

**_In that moment, Richie let go of him- Avoiding his reluctance in his heart. Turning his back to Eddie for a moment, Eyes locking to his confidant behind him, “Stanley, Take him and leave- Do what you must to keep him safe- Make him leave.”_ **

**_-And as he watched Stanley make his way to Eddie, He could hear the protests feel Eddie’s hands gripping his shoulders begging him to turn around. There's so much pain and longing in his head, His own mind begging him to turn and look at his lover at least once more._ **

**_Eddie’s words are beginning to bleed away even as he screams, But for a moment there's an absolute clarity._ **

**_He watched for a moment as Stanley picked Eddie up from behind, His tiny body kicking and fighting to stay with him here- And before he could truly be dragged out of sight his hand grips the door frame. It stops Stanley for a moment, Theres one last chance to see his face and Richie couldn’t refrain from taking it._ **

**_“I know someone, Richard- I know someone who could keep us together, Teach you how to find me.”_ **

**_His heart stops, “I wont be alive to do that- We all know this.”_ **

**_“-If you are my love, Seek out Madame Ecarlate- You’ll find me.”_** _**Eddie pleads, And hes gone,** _Theres black and Eddie is once again in front of him on his desk- Looking at Richie as if he was on his death bed.

“Rich, You’ve been out cold on this chair for like fuckin’ thirty minutes.” 

“Scared me beyond belief.” 

This- This was his Eddie, American, Foul mouthed, And worried sick.

  
  


“A thing or two about Wiccans, Huh Eds?” Richie retorts, Stepping from his chair to face first into his comforter.

“Do you ever get tired of lying to me Eddie?” His voice is a bit more bitter than intended.

He hears a laugh, More bogged down than the one he had heard in his dream- In the beginning when it was glorious bliss and love. He had felt safe, And he knew, Rolling around in the hay with Eddie that he had also felt just as safe.

“I’ve never lied to you Richie, I just refuse to answer your constant questions, Some things just don’t need to be spoken of just yet.”

He could feel Eddie staring at him, Standing over him beside his bed.

There was a form of rage bubbling inside him that he hadn’t felt since the day his mother told him Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t real. Even though he knew in his heart of hearts that the boy he had argued with over his half baked impressions was real, As real as Richie Tozier was.

Eddie Kaspbrak was not an imaginary friend. He never was.

-And in a moment of weakness, He lifted his head up just enough to hit Eddie with a burning glare, “You sure about that, _**Mon amour?**_ ”

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them and they were spat out with acidic venom. The moment the phrase left his lips he saw about five stages of grief fall right across Eddie’s face but for an unknown reason he couldn’t bring himself to regret the words.

He watched at first, A Sort of peace and recognition, Anger, Pain, Hurt, and then blank.

Eddie’s face became a blank slate, Eyes glazed over in almost robotic like emotionless reaction- Within a few moments, The boy in front of him was gone without a trace as if he hadn't been there at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on tumblr! @Toziersspaghettihead, Comments & Kudos appreciated so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream at me on tumblr @toziersspaghettihead


End file.
